Heather's Wedding
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: <html><head></head>Heather's family has decided to make her marry Justin, but she doesn't want to. Who will stop it from happening? I know, I suck at summaries :p</html>


Heather lived with her mother, father, and sister Sky. She had for as long as she could remember, and always could recall any life-changing event that may have happened there. Like today.

She remembered coming home, yelling hello to everyone, then almost making it upstairs before Sky called for her. "Heather! Come on down!"

"Okay. Sure, but... why?"

Heather took a seat on the soft, cream-colored couch and leaned back on a chocolate-brown pillow. Her mother took a deep breath before saying, "We know you're dating Alejandro, but in season one of the show you were on Justin's mother noticed how much you liked him, and she and I kind of agreed that we'd make you two end up together, so we've decided you're going to be married. Not only will it..."

Heather tuned out her mother, looking towards Sky who just smiled apologetically. "I tried, sis, I tried to get them to forget about it, but you know Mom. When she wants something, she gets it."

Heather did know. But she still didn't like that she was only 22 and already getting married. She hated the model now. He was so uptight, always talking about himself and looking into a mirror. Sure, she'd noticed him on Island. But that didn't mean she liked him now. Heather nodded, trying to hold back her anger and sadness.

"So the wedding will be in a couple weeks. Don't worry, we have everything planned. You'll be so happy with Justin, Heather, trust me."

Sky looked at her sister worriedly, reaching out to give her a hug. Heather gladly accepted it, but still felt like screaming. After the hug, Heather quickly said, "I have to go upstairs for something."

Heather ran to her room, and collapsed onto her bed. She pulled out her phone, sending a quick text.

'my parents want 2 kill me :p'

She quickly sent it to Alejandro, who she knew would answer.

'y'

'they said i have 2 marry justin 0_0'

'that sux'

'ikr i dont wanna'

'y again lol'

'i dont like him'

'u like me dont u'

'u know that already 3'

'i know'

Heather laughed, then shut off her phone. She knew he'd still like her, even if she was already married, like she would be.

Sky opened her door, seeing Heather putting her phone on her bed. "You okay, Heather?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Well, Mom said to get you because Justin's family is meeting us for dinner. She said to get dressed nicer."

"Are you going?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I'm your sister."

Heather nodded, and went to her closet. She told Sky, "Tell her I'm getting ready."

Sky smiled and nodded, leaving Heather to change. So she faced her clothes in the closet, carefully selecting a white cami, black see through off-shoulder sweater, knee-length black skirt, gold wedges and a gold heart shaped necklace. Then she went to do makeup, and finally headed downstairs. Her parents smiled when they saw what she was wearing, and said, "Very nice, Heather."

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

The restaurant they went to was small but classy, and it wasn't long until Heather and Sky spotted Justin and his parents. His mother was short, with a small waist and skin like her son's. Her hair was dyed pure black, and she had Justin's ice blue eyes. His father had paler skin, with cocoa brown eyes and Justin's dark brown hair. When they saw Heather and her family, they waved them over like they'd been friends since birth. Sky grabbed hold of her sister's hand for a quick second, before releasing it and sitting down. Heather took the seat next to Sky. "Hi."

"Hello, dear. You must be Heather, right? We saw you on Total Drama, you were very good." Justin's mother spoke in a friendly, soft way, and Heather felt a bit uncomfortable sitting with them. She knew she had to be nice, though.

"Thanks, Mrs..."

"Please, call me Marissa. This is my husband, Mark."

"Hi, then."

Justin didn't even notice they were there, he was too busy looking into his hand mirror. When his mom took it away from him, he said, "What was that for?" and took out his phone and looked at himself in the screen.

"Now, Justin, we have guests and-"

"Hello, what about modeling?"

Heather watched the fight continue, and eventually Marissa and Mark said, "Maybe it's best if you leave. Sorry, but our son isn't exactly being nice right now."

Sky nodded, pulling her sister away and saying good-bye for both of them. When they left, Heather said, "That was... interesting."

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be happy with Justin."

Her mother reached out to turn on the radio, and soon Sky and Heather's parents were arguing over who chose the music. Heather took this as a chance to check her phone, and saw texts from Alejandro.

'how was 2nite'

Heather replied, 'how did u know about that'

'my brother saw u there'

'ok'

'so was it bad'

'worse'

'dont worry i wont let justin marry u'

'thx :)'

'wanna do anything 2morrow'

'like'

'idk still do u?'

'ok sure :)'

Heather realized her sister was watching her text, and said, "Sky! What... why were you doing that?"

"Don't know, just got bored."

"Whatever..."

Author's Note

Thanks for reading! I hope you like the story! Also, there will be more Aleheather stuff next chapter. Review what you think- rate 1-10! Also, feel free to give ideas! Thanks, and bye!


End file.
